A lighting device for vehicles is known from WO 2009/020000 A1, which has a light module working according to the projection principle. A light source embodied as an LED light source is arranged on a substrate being fastened to a heatsink. In the area of the light source, a cut-off line screen is provided for the generation of a cut-off line. A lens arranged at a distance forms the light source for the generation of the light distribution. To this end, the light source respectively the cut-off line screen is arranged in the area of a focal point of the lens. Also a plurality of such light modules may be arranged in a housing of the lighting device, as is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,137 B2. The embodiment of one of the light modules in a movable manner is known which ensures the optimal illumination of the road space during cornering by illuminating an extended lateral area. This has the disadvantage, that an actuator must be assigned to the light module to be moved, which takes up additional space. In particular, the lighting device has a relatively large installation depth due to this.